Ultimo encuentro
by Paladium
Summary: Sirius y Remus se quedan solos tras una reunión de la Orden. Otra vez, Sirius sigue rumiando su odio por Snape, y decidido a sacarlo de su enfado, Remus inicia un beso. La ultima vez que se vieron, antes de ir al Ministerio.


Último encuentro:

Remus suspiró con cansancio; otra vez Snape conseguía sacar de sus casillas a Sirius. No le importaría demasiado que se peleasen a todas horas, normalmente era su amante el que empezaba y el mortífago siempre buscaba provocarle. Pero odiaba que se pelearan; el enfado de Sirius duraba lo que quedaba de día, y a veces era un poco pesado aguantar su constante gruñido, dejando de lado que no estaría muy solícito por la noche. Remus no dijo nada; sus ojos seguían a Sirius con la mirada, y la reunión de la Orden acababa de terminar. No podía oír lo que murmuraba el prófugo para sus adentros, paseando insistentemente por la cocina de Grimmauld Place 12, pero apostaría una mano a que estaba insultando al espía. A veces, Remus desearía que Sirius fuera capaz de controlarse, estaba harto de ver salir a Snape del cuartel con el mismo semblante impertérrito, y luego ver a Sirius intentando contener sus instintos homicidas.

- Deja de dar vueltas, Sirius. No vas a conseguir que Snape se esfume así.

- Joder, Remus, es tan frustrante estar aquí encerrado y Snivellus burlándose de eso...

Remus suspiró por enésima vez ese día; estaba cansado, tanto tiempo con los licántropos, pero no conseguía nada. Y además, Sirius otra vez centrado en rumiar su odio hacia el mortífago; no le baja ningún caso. Se levantó del asiento, y se acerco al prófugo, tomando de las manos.

- Relájate, Sirius. Ahora el está con nosotros.

Le besó con pasión; necesitaba del cariño de Sirius, sentir su aroma impregnado en su cuerpo después de una noche de desenfreno, la atención total de su amado... Por una vez, Black correspondió con la misma pasión; en ese momento no había nadie en la casa, salvo el cuadro de la madre de Sirius. Eran las diez de la mañana, todos estaban en sus trabajos correspondientes, y Molly se había ido al Hospital a ver a su marido.

Remus sonrió lobunamente; tenían toda la casa para ellos. Y Sirius lo leyó en sus ojos: el deseo, la desbordante pasión, la lujuria. Hacía una semana que no se veían, una semana de sequía, y necesitaban los dos volver a sentirse.

Sirius aprisionó a Remus entre sus brazos pálidos y fuertes, sus erecciones chocaron, sintiendo cada uno le necesidad del otro. Poco a poco, Sirius guió al licántropo hasta la mesa de la cocina. El lobo solo fue consciente de lo que iban a hacer cuando sus glúteos chocaron contra el borde de la madera. Las manos del animago se posaron sobre sus caderas, levantándolas para sentarlo en el mobiliario.

Con rapidez, ambos magos se despojaron de la ropa; el ambiente se había vuelto demasiado caluroso en unos momentos. Sus cuerpos se volvieron a tocar sin ropa por medio, y Sirius tumbo a su amante sobre la mesa; un nuevo lugar sobre el que probar a follárselo como un animal. Con una mano estimuló su pene, mientras su boca se entretenía en uno de los oscuros pezones de Remus, que gemía sin poder contenerse. La otra mano de Sirius bajó hasta la entrad de su lobo, introduciendo un dedo por el anillo musculoso, lubricando su ano.

Rápidamente, sus dedos fueron reemplazados por su erecto pene, que entró en el recto del chico con fuerza, produciendo miles de sensaciones en el licántropo. Por unos minutos, los dos magos gimieron y se tocaron con pasión, hasta que, con dos estocadas, Sirius se vino en el interior de Remus, poco antes de que este se corriera en su mano.

Se miraron sudorosos y manchados con el semen del licántropo, hasta que segundos después, un fiero les sobresalto a ambos; sus gritos habían despertado a la madre de Sirius. A pesar de todo, permanecieron en esa posición por varios minutos, cada uno grabando en su mente las facciones del otro.

- Eso ha sido maravilloso, Remsie.

- Sí... Habrá que volver a repetirlo.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, sin embargo, era que no habría una siguiente vez.

* * *

**NdA: fic editado por Isabellatrix Black Swan. Gracias beta!**

**Inspirado en el libro de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix. Ya saben, lo de siempre, pero al final: 'Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece.'**


End file.
